The Substance we call Blood
by THGPerson
Summary: It's not actually a VA fanfic. I gave it as the category because it was the inspiration for this story. Hope you like it! If so then comment below and i'll write more!


**Blood Breathers **

Blood. This is what keeps us alive yet most of us are terrified by it. Some are repelled by it while others not much. But there are some people who not only have blood running through their veins but blood that makes them up. They cannot go a day without having a little bit of blood to drink or breathe in. They're not like vampires. They don't bite. They KILL. These people are known as Blood Breathers. They can't exactly be called people. They look exactly like humans except for the fact that they have deadly sharp, poisonous claws. They have this ability to hide them with magic so that they can blend in with humans. So you may never know when a Blood Breather may creep up behind you.

**Contety**

And here we are the Contety. The best of the best. Humans think that they are the wisest and greatest living beings on this earth. Well they're wrong. They clearly don't know about us. Can they do magic? Of course they can't! The magic shows they perform are just illusions to trick the mind. But what we do is simply real. I've never liked humans. They are very pathetic little creatures to me. I don't hate them. We Contety don't hate humans. We hate Blood Breathers. And we live to make this world free of their kind. These Blood Breathers lust for Contety Blood. Our blood makes them immortal. Not many have succeeded in catching us. But some unfortunate Contety meet their deaths this way. Contety and Blood Breathers live in different dimensions, away from the Humans. But we can travel there. Some also choose to live there so that they can protect humans from Blood Breathers. But many stay behind. I never wanted to go and live with Humans. As I told you before I have a strong dislike for them. So I stay in my dimension, I am happy here.

**Transformation**

****I am Abigail Silverlocks but people call me Abby with just one 'b'. I just turned 17 yesterday yet I still don't see any signs of me _transforming. _Transformation day is a special day for Contety everywhere. It happens between the ages of 13-18. Transformation happens abruptly. It can even happen if you're sitting on a toilet bowl. I've read about it in a book. It says that you'll first feel dizzy. Then a sudden strength will seize you. You will be teleported instantly into a dream-like place. You're body will still be where it was but your soul will be somewhere completely different. It's like dying. But it is completely the opposite. After transformation, you get a purpose in life but when you die, you're just a name spoken amongst people. So when you go to the TransformationCenter, you have to climb up to a circular stage. You have to stand in the middle and then instantly 5 pillars will surround you. Glowing objects will begin to float on each pillar. Each object represents a different power or job. For example a rock for an earth controller, or spear for a warrior. The objects will come according to your strengths so everyone gets different objects. You have to choose one. When you touch the object, it will disintegrate into a sparkling dust. The dust will swirl around you and lift you up into the air like it's taking you to heaven but actually it just gives your soul back to your body. To mark that you have transformed, there will be a tattoo of the object that you chose of the wrist of your right hand. My mother who had the power of gardening has a little rose on her wrist. All my friends and classmates have transformed already. My mom says that I'll transform eventually. I don't believe her. If you don't transform before you turn 18 you'll be turned into a Human deprived of all the little powers you had before transformation. And since I don't like Humans at, I want to transform as soon as possible.

**How to be a Blood Breather**

Blood Breathers are made in two ways. One, they can be born if their mother and father are both Blood Breathers. Two, if either a Contety or Human Being bathes in a mixture of Blood Breather blood and Contety blood for 7 hours. That is pretty disgusting. I've never heard of anyone who did this. And I don't want to know either.

**Chapter One**

I was going home after doing the grocery shopping when Derek bumped into me. I dropped everything I bought on the ground and looked at him with a poisonous glare. "Watch where you're walking" I barked at him. He looked at me, smirking a bit and said "I would've said the same thing but that would be rude. And I am anything but rude". I couldn't help but smile. Derek is a great friend. He has always been able to make me smile in the gloomiest of days. If it was someone else who knocked me down and not Derek, then I would've handled the situation entirely differently! After a while I realized that I had dropped the stuff I bought and was doing nothing about it. Derek looked at me and said "I'll clean up. Don't worry. And after that i'll help you shop for more. I'll pay". After that i helped him clean up and dumped it all in the trash can.

- if you like it up to this then comment below and follow! Then i'll write more! No use writing something so passionately if no one likes it! :D-


End file.
